Fourteenth of February- Lasercorn
by Interview A Sarcastic Demon
Summary: Cryaotic decides to do a collaboration with the Smosh Games crew for Grand Theft Smosh, but Lasercorn starts acting weird after Cry introduces himself. When Cry decides to try and cheer him up, Cry suddenly realizes something big involving the two of them that will change everything. Collab with XxUnwrittenxX! Cry/Lasercorn, AKA Crycorn. YouTube crossover, fluff. T.


The moment I hear we're teaming up with Cryaotic, I get a weird sinking sensation in my stomach, like I've been handed a death sentence. With a shake of the head, I force myself to ignore it. Why wouldn't I be excited to work with him? While I've never watched any of his videos, the others assure me he's really funny and cool.

While we wait for him to add us on Skype and log in to the game, I look him up. Scrolling through the hundreds of thousands of fan-girl drawings, I realize there were no pictures of the man to be found. Upon further investigation, I learn that there is NO personal information on him, which struck me as really strange. "Well," Answers Joven when I ask him about it, "He says that as long as he's a mystery, people will be more intrigued with him. Would it kill you to actually watch something of his?"

Which, ironically, is what I'm about to do fifteen minutes later, because some idiot challenged The Lasercorn and had to be _eliminated_, when he finally adds me on Skype.

All's going okay until Cry turns on his mike. "Hello everybody!" He calls out, and I freeze. _Oh my Lord. It's him._

Uh, guys, I'm sorry, but can you give me a minute? I... I have to... go... not film right now." I lamely say, ignoring the others as I shove my chair back and flee. "Uh, what the fuck is his problem?" I hear Joven ask before I round a corner and run to the kitchen. Bending over the counter, I splash water on my face, thinking about the last time I saw him.

It had been about two or three years ago. Sabrina and I were at this party for God knows what reason, when this really cute guy and his girlfriend walk over. "Hi!" Said the girl, smiling at us. I ignored her, choosing to look at her counterpart, who was blushing and looking at me. He had deep brown hair, similar to my own but much neater. He had bright blue eyes, eyes I wanted to just stare at to see if I could find the universe in them. Brina nudged me in the gut, startling me enough that I jumped a bit.

"Hey," I said, trying to seem casual all while having a mini heart attack. Blue-eyes wasn't helping my case, staring at me with an intensity I could barely match. Clearing my throat, I tried to start a conversation with him, needing to hear his voice. "Um... I'm really not feeling this party, honestly." I said, feeling more awkward then I had ever thought was possible. I breathed out a tiny sigh of relief when the man nods back, hands deep in his pocket. It becomes clear very quickly that no one was going to start talking, so his girlfriend began to tug on his arm. Come on, baby, this is my favorite song! Let's go dance!" She begged him, and I felt this irrational fear that he was going to leave. Before I could try and figure out why, Blue-eyes shrugs her off his arm, never breaking eye contact."Then go dance with... someone. I don't want to dance. You know that I hate being crowded around other people. You practically had to sedate me to get me to this party anyway, remember? Go dance with your other friends. Like... what about Raven? She's here. Shoo." As he spoke, I felt like I was hearing the voice of an angel. It was so smooth, so velvety I wanted to pass out from nerves. Knowing I needed to spend more time with this angel, I turned to my fiancée. Hey, Brina, why don't you go dance with her? You like this song too, don't you?" I asked, using my eyes to beg her to go. She nodded at me, giving me a _we'll talk about this later _look before dragging the other girl off with her.

Smiling at how lucky I am to have a girl like her, I turn to Blue-eyes. "So, hi. Uh... this might be weird to say, but... I think you're cool. I don't know you, but, I just think that you seem like a cool dude." I blushed while I said this, inwardly kicking myself. Uh, thanks. So... this party is really boring. I mean... I hate going outside. I like to be inside playing video games. I actually play video games on YouTube occasionally..."

Wait, hold up. He's a Lets-Player too? I thank all the Gods for bringing this angel into my life. "Are you serious? I do the same thing! I'm on a channel called Mahalo Games right now, but me and my friends are thinking of changing to a different channel. Holy shit. That's crazy! Me and my friends Joven and Sohinki literally do that for a living. I make a lot of Starcraft videos. That's completely insane!" I hold my hand out for a high-five, which he does instantly. The second his hand touches mine, I feel like I never wanted to let go.

"No fucking way. You can't be serious. I can't believe you. Good lord, is that coincidental." As I watch his laughing lips move up and down, I mentally yelled 'fuck it' and leaned in, slamming my lips on his.

_What the hell David! You're engaged! What the fuck's wrong with you! _My conscious yelled at me, almost making me miss the amazing sensation of Blue-Eyes mouth on mine. Almost.

Too soon it ended, leaving me wanting more. Blue-eyes is looking at me in shock, lips parted. "Uh... fuck, I'm sorry. I was just... sorry…" I stuttered, unable to make sense of my thoughts. Before he could reply, His girlfriend rushed back in and dragged Blue-eyes away. Sabrina looked at me expectantly, and I turn to dance with her. As we did, though, I had only one thing going through my mind.

_I never asked him his name._

After the gang finishes playing GTA with Cry, I sit at my desk, head in my hands and ignoring the looks I'm getting from the others. I look up as my computer dings.

_Hey, buddy. What's goin' on?"_

Sighing, I reply.

"_No, it's nothing. It's just...Your voice. It reminds me of someone…_

I wait patiently as he types out a reply.

"_My voice? Who?"_

_"No one special... just... somebody."_

No answer for a few minutes. I go back to my position from before, tearing up a bit. Finally, I hear his reply, this time spoken. I don't even bother to tell the others to go away.

_"You're him... holy fuck...You're the guy that kissed me at that party."_

I nod, even though he can't see me. "OH MY GOD! LASERCORN! YOU KISSED CRYAOTIC?!" MAri yells, stepping foward and causing a chain reaction from the others.

"WHOA. CRAZY."~ Jovenshire.

"HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" ~Sohinki

"NO. WAY." ~Ian and Anthony.

Sighing, I rub my temples. "Shut the hell up and let us speak in PEACE." I grumble, thankfully hearing the sound of them leaving me alone.

"Uh... so... yeah," He starts, awkwardly.

Frowning, I lean in forward. "I broke up with Brina. I thought that it would better if I was honest with her. I really felt a connection to you, and... I didn't want to miss my chance, since you were right there, and... I fucked up. I should have asked your name."

I can feel him grinning as he responds. "I have a solution…"

**TWO MAGICAL YEARS LATER**

It's been five years since I meet my soulmate. Five years since that fateful Valentine's Day party where I kissed him, and three years since I met him again and invited him to live with me. If someone had told me when I was 17 that I would meet the love of my life on Valentines Day, I would have called them crazy, but now it's the truth.

Cry's taking me out to an expensive Italian place called Mi Sento Male. He's going to propose to me, which I know about because _someone_ can't keep a secret **cough cough JOVENSHIRE**. I'm going to say yes. I'm ready for the beginning of the rest of my life, and I want it to be with him.

_"Love is the most beautiful thing to have, hardest thing to earn and most painful thing to lose."_

_**HEY EVERYBODY! i WROTE THIS AS A COLLABERATION WITH XxUNWRITTENxX. PLEASE CHECK OUT HER HALF, ITS MARVELOUS!**_

_**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS.**_

_**~INTERVIEW A SARCASTIC DEMON**_


End file.
